The Symbiotic Spawn
by Heato-kun
Summary: 17 years ago, Eddie and Venom gave birth to a child, a boy believed to have no powers. Present time, and New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man discovers a new array of abilities within him. But where did this new powerset come from? And what's that reporter coming in town looking for?
1. Prologue

Thunder roared as the massive dark figure jumped through the night.

They usually hated rain, it wasn't like a shower. Showers were warm (or cold if Eddie wasn't awake enough) and fast, unlike the storm that annoyed them with each drop coming one by one. However, the bad weather was annoying them for a whole other reason tonight.

They clutched the infant between their arms, making sure he was safe and dry underneath the blanket. They had no doubt he was strong like they were, but he had been so different from what they thought he'd be like, what he'd look like.

They wouldn't let anything happen to him nonetheless.

It took them running away, fleeing from San Francisco to dispel any doubts, and leave with the baby. But they knew they couldn't keep him around without arousing suspicion.

They couldn't let Anne take the blow again. Even if she had been looking forward for a baby, they could not burden her with a child that wasn't hers to save their skin, no matter how much she protested and Dan insisted on helping. They meant well, but Eddie knew damn well he couldn't count on them every time.

This wasn't like when they were running away from Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation, at least it was only them he and Riot were after. They should've been more careful, now thanks to their negligence, they were putting their own child's life at stake.

All they could hope for is that he'd be safe in New York. Eddie had to leave after one risky report too many drove him out of there, it'd be the last place they'd expect them to hide. Despite Venom's insistance, he knew they weren't there to stay. They'd only look for somewhere to hide him and... leave him behind.

They hated this, they hated this so much. Venom had been looking forward for a child for so long, and while Eddie wasn't convinced, he was somewhat delighted to see what fate brought them. But now they were in danger, all three of them.

They had to run away like a coward, keep their child away from danger as much as possible. This was all their fault, their first son would grow without knowing his real parents, and they were to blame. They didn't even get to give him a name yet, not like it'd make the goodbyes easier.

Their baby boy whined from the blanket he was hidden in, his parents having made sure he wouldn't suffocate while they carried him. He didn't know what was going on and couldn't understand what was happening at his age, but he knew his parents were holding him. Even if it wasn't how most humans knew their parents...

**"We're sorry, our child."** said Venom, stopping to take a look at the baby, who tried to reach out to his parent's face. **"You won't see us for a very long time, we're afraid."**

The symbiote growled in anguish as the infant stared back, his small hazel eyes open wide. Why did they have to do this? He didn't deserve to be left with total strangers. But it was the only way they'd keep him safe and alive.

He may not remember them, he may not have powers like Venom did, but they were bound to find him again, when this madness would be all over. Their child was human-looking, something neither one of them expected. Venom had told Eddie about the spawns other members of his species had.

Usually, symbiotes using hosts for reproduction often spawned other symbiotes with extra abilities originating from the host. It was always a symbiote, but Venom and Eddie... their child looked human. There was no sign he was half-alien, or even had any traits Klyntars shared. For all they knew, he could be a normal human, though the symbiote heavily doubted it.

They raised their son in the air, observing him for what seemed to be like the last time ever. They couldn't brace themselves to do it while he was awake, they knew he'd cry and if he did, they'd never let him go. They wished they didn't have to let him go...

They kissed him goodbye on the forehead, immediately putting him to sleep. It was one ability symbiotes had over descendance, allow weak newborns to fall asleep automatically. Eddie noted it would've helped them avoid their boy arguing "five more minutes" in the future, but neither was in the mood to think about that now.

They tucked the toddler back into his blanket, looking over the town. They could only hope whoever they left him to, they'd be kind enough to take care of him. Just until his parents were back.

* * *

Although they'd seen quite a lot of this in their youth, mostly movies and tales, neither May Parker, nor her husband Ben were expecting what they were seeing.

One minute, they were talking about how awful the weather was that night while waiting for the bus to come, their car being in repair. Another minute, and they heard crying near them in the bus stop. Someone had left the poor thing there, and they hadn't seen anyone pass by, as if it just appeared out of thin air.

"Ben, look! It's a baby!"

"It's a boy. Go on, hold him." he said, handing the seemingly normal infant to her.

He was wrapped in a blanket and it looked like he was just taken out of slumber. Hard to believe a child like this young boy was asleep under such a weather, much less that someone would be careless enough to leave him there. It was dark, so if whoever brought him there was nearby, they didn't notice them arrive or leave.

"We can't leave him here, can we? Let's bring him somewhere to check if he didn't fall sick." she suggested.

"We'll also need to call the police and tell them about this little guy." said Ben, patting the boy's head. "Let's wait until tomorrow, then we'll get him to the nearest station."

Above the town, the symbiote was fleeing. Their son would be in much better hands as long as no one knew who he really was, and Dan assured him they found nothing abnormal after the birth. He was safe, away from danger... and away from them.

They aggressively ran, trying their hardest not to look back. They were on the run, so when things would settle down a bit more... when they were sure no one would suspect them anymore... when they were certain no one would think of looking there... when they'd know their drowsy kid was ready...

Then they'd return, and the family would be whole again.

* * *

**I haven't been writing a lot lately, and my return to school is no excuse.**

**For those who read my other stories, I deeply apologize for staying silent for so long. I've been at a shitty block for the last few weeks, I wasn't writing as much as before. This idea came up and I had to get it out of the way if I wanted to keep going. I've watched this movie when I had the time and it kinda stuck in.**

**For which Peter I'm basing myself on, while I've only watched the Raimi movies, you can still imagine it's MCU Peter if you want. I'm using the 2018 version of Venom anyways. I've seen one or two stories where Vee and Eddie are the kid's parents, was wondering how a "closer to most canon" approach would go while keeping that in mind.**

**As for who's chasing them, it's... not exactly relevant to the story actually. Just imagine it's the Life Foundation's remains, or maybe Oscorp.**


	2. Coming of age, coming of family

It was a day like any other in New York. Supervillain getting cranky here, Jameson ranting about the threat he is there, the usual for him.

Normally, he wouldn't waste time, have one last patrol before his next period started, rush back to school, make up an excuse to his best friend as to why he wasn't around, deny any link to the bad guy currently being incarcerated, and call it a day. This time, however, he was taking his time, needing a few moments to talk.

"Hey, Uncle Ben."

If someone passed by, he'd say he knew the man when starting out as a superhero. Anyone would want to be friends with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, though he was grateful there was no one around. Or if there was anyone, they let him be.

"Aunt May decided to try making her own incense at home, saying it helps 'soothing the mind' and other stuff she picked from yoga. It's kinda hard not to leave the house smelling like a lab experiment." he chuckled.

Once or twice every year, Spider-Man came alone to talk to this old man's grave, telling him about this and that without much care for talking alone. It was a way to get his mind off superheroing for some time, or maybe just feel like he could be a normal teenager and visit his uncle for a change. Though he had all the time in the world to move on, he still felt he should've thanked him earlier.

Peter was happy growing up with his uncle and aunt, he truly was. They were like parents to him, even if they made it clear it wasn't the case early on. Back when he was a baby, the Parkers had taken him in and became his family.

He almost lived with Uncle Ben's brother and sister-in-law, who would've been his parents and would've raised him as well. Sadly, they got in a plane accident when he was still just a toddler, so he didn't get to know them enough. Richard and Mary were nice people and he found them fun to be around, as far as he could remember. Though he didn't regret living with his uncle and aunt, far from that.

Ben and May told him, when he was still in elementary, about him being adopted and it not being the same for all kids. Growing up, he thought nothing of it, albeit he was slightly confused about how they found him. Aside from sounding cliché, a baby found sleeping under a storm during the rainiest part of the year was really hard to imagine. He was lucky enough no word about it spread, otherwise he could already hear Flash making one of his cruel jokes.

He was glad they decided to keep him around and teach him things about life he would've missed had he been put into an orphanage. Maybe he would've also missed being bit by a radioactive spider, but that was beside the point. It was still a bit disheartening he couldn't thank Uncle Ben back when he was still alive.

Without his advice, who knows what Peter would've done? Run loose on the streets, acting as a thief, maybe even become a monster. Uncle Ben was always there to show him the way, and Peter doubted Spider-Man would be a superhero without his help. Least he could do now was come by and say hello every once in a while, even if Ben wouldn't answer.

"Anyway, I gotta get going now but... Uncle Ben, thanks again, really. Things have gotten a bit rough lately and... I really miss you. Next time, I'll bring Aunt May, promise. Goodbye."

He could feel people looking at him as he swung his way out of the graveyard. Spider-Man, mourning a loved one? Or perhaps dancing on one of his enemies' grave to rub it in like the menace he is? Who could tell? It's not like anyone cared enough to ask the super-spider-hero what he was doing or where he was going, most people had business to do, no time to look at a teenager in red tights.

He felt a bit nauseous leaving so quick. Or maybe it was hunger pains, he did skip lunch after all, though his guts felt like they were itching. Had he fallen sick? It was flu season after all, though he expected his healing ability to kick in. Nothing to worry about, even Spider-Man had his limits. Though he knew he shouldn't dawdle too long, would be better to fall sick as Peter Parker than showing New York that Spider-Man got a cold.

Though for some reason, he felt too warm instead.

* * *

He still had a lot of packages to open, fill in the fridge (not for a long time), clean the new apartment, maybe check if his landlord didn't lie about running water...

Or maybe he could spend the first four hours of the day living on nothing but hot chocolate coffee and a Chinese takeout, digging any info he could find online, both for his job and personal interest.

Moving out of San Fran to get back to a town that chased him out in the past proved to be hard, especially when you're not coming back alone. After the whole Carlton Drake fiasco blew out and he was revealed as innocent, many people that blacklisted him, both _before_ and _after_ he got fired in San Fran, offered him job positions when they realized what he was capable of.

Anyone would have their mouths watering at all the opportunities that were open to him, go into the trouble of checking which possible job would allow for more income, probably choose a town in which everybody would look at him and know he means business.

Yeah, he had none of that.

He still freshly moved in, and while he's found a few places where he could work without risking his identity, he still had other things in mind.

First of all, make himself cozy inside his new place. Secondly, maybe take a shower, they hadn't bathed in three days and the trip was long. Thirdly, make sure he still managed to cover his tracks when leaving San Francisco and destroying the possibility that Eddie Brock, the same guy who did all those news reports for his own show, was also the black gooey vigilante that bit heads off criminals to feed himself.

Then, he'd need start looking for _him_.

**"Eddie."**

"Hmm?"

**"Hungry, now."**

"Really? We just had lunch. I'm starting to think you grew another stomach just to leave room for more." he chuckled.

**"We need food, remember. Your lungs look good today."**

"Stop, you're gonna make me blush." he rolled his eyes, pouring himself another cup. "You know, it'd be easier for you if you could help around the house without taking me for a ride."

**"Another host means it wouldn't be fun and tasty without you."**

They'd almost been together for twenty years. Ever since Eddie broke the guy out of a lab and both became one, they were practically inseparable. Well, unless Dan needed them for a medical check and had Anne take Venom out as to not get harmed (Venom could be so impatient leaving him alone). They had a job, a house, lived off eating human scum and slept in the same bed, and body, for a good bunch of their life together.

It was a quite normal relationship for a human guy and his cannibalistic symbiote from outer space. Then came the baby.

When Venom talked about it, Eddie didn't think it was possible or that it was some kind of joke. Then, he might or might not have agreed to it. He wasn't fully conscious of the risks at the time, nor what it entailed to have a baby symbiote around. Except it was nothing like he expected it to be.

They had to be on the run once someone started tracking them down, it was a never-ending chase to avoid being put into a glass cage, being separated or worse, having a spawn kept in a lab for experiments. It was terrible, they felt more hungry than ever, Eddie's mood was getting worse the more they fled.

They couldn't defend themselves by eating, otherwise they wouldn't be able to rest ever again. Their daily routine consisted of hiding any possible links between Eddie and Venom, and it had been that way for twenty years. During it, fate had blessed them with a child. And to their surprise, it was a human child.

When symbiotes gave birth through hosts, their spawn would materialize as another symbiote, pulling itself out as goo from the skin of its non-symbiote parent. Eddie expected something like a chest-buster or some atrocity crawling out of his mouth like a horror movie (which sounded as thrilling as having no restraints during kissing). Instead, Venom had felt weird for almost an hour and couldn't go back into Eddie's body, much to their concern.

A few minutes later, with much crying on the symbiote's behalf, they had a human boy between their laps. There was no trace of symbiote DNA in his organism as far as regular human science could prove, but they could all agree that a child born from a human host and a symbiote was bound to show _something_ out of the ordinary eventually.

Which meant, regardless of what their baby was like now, he could grow into something else down the line. And even if he didn't, it'd be too risky to leave someone descended from Eddie Brock, a 'perfect host' who achieved symbiosis, around them for so long. And despite all their instincts telling them otherwise, they were forced to give him away.

They never even had the time to name him with all the drama happening, and as of right now, they could only hope their son was out of trouble.

While looking for traces of symbiote occurrences during their years of hiding, they did think of what they would've possibly done. Raised their child together, teach him not to talk about his dads eating other people, warn him against biting other kids at school, maybe meet any future girlfriend he would've brought home, or if there were any symbiotes left, help their kid find someone among them to share his life (and by proxy, his entire body) with. The child of a successful symbiosis was bound to be a formidable host, though it was evident they needed to find him first.

It didn't stop them from pondering what to call him. Eddie had thought of Dylan, a name that he had discussed with Anne when they were still together. Had he not known their boy was almost an adult by now, he would've needed to look for another name now that she took it, or it would've made visiting her and Dan's new baby more awkward next time.

Venom had only suggested one name and Eddie wondered why he was surprised at how direct, silly and overly bold he sounded saying it.

**Sleeper**.

It was a good name for a symbiote, but when they had a human kid they couldn't hide inside Eddie's body, 'Sleeper Brock' sounded like they were punishing their child for being born. He had made it no secret he was thinking of calling their son like that ever since he started producing matter for the baby.

For all that matters, when - not _if_, _when_. They weren't one to give up - they'd find him again, they'd have to ask for his new name, how his adoptive family took care of him, if he ever felt anything different from other kids growing up, and if he had an urge to eat people among other things.

Though they needed to be delicate telling him he had no human mother, why they had to leave him behind and how his parents came to met. Otherwise, they might ruin their now teenage son's life by revealing he came from the union between an excessively intrepid reporter and a giant creature with teeth that would give sharks a run for their money.

If their son even knew he was adopted. They hoped the kids' new parents were responsible enough not to lie to him, because Eddie knew he'd regret being the one telling him the truth. In a way, he almost wished he couldn't find him. It would either mean he was found and taken away, or moved out of New York and would be out of danger forever.

Venom did not share that opinion. It would be much easier to reunite, rebond with their son, show him the world of possibilities he had missed while away from their family together, then maybe teach him a thing or two about being a symbiote. Eddie still hardly thought that was necessary, but who knew?

**"Eddie, look."**

"Where?"

His arm moved against his will towards the computer screen, though he didn't mind. A news article showed one of the town's superheroes, someone they must avoid if they didn't want to get busted feeding.

"That's Spider-Man, New York's main attraction and their local superhero. The director at the Daily Bugle is all crazy about tearing him down."

**"Isn't that where you worked?"**

"That's the rival to my old company, not my old job. With a nutcase like that one as a boss, I wouldn't dream of being a reporter. What about Spider-Man?"

**"He looks like one of us."**

"That's his costume, lots of people started looking like us once we made ourselves public. He probably thought we looked cool and based his looks on us, no big deal."

**"Are you certain?"**

"If I had a dime for every single time we met a guy in a weird costume that happened to look like a symbiote, I wouldn't need this job." said Eddie. "I mean, I'd still do it, but we would have less trouble meeting the end of the month with that kind of money. Gotta say, I do like the spider aesthetic on his suit."

**"Why is he wearing that symbol?"**

"Probably a thing to show what his powers are about. If he controlled fire, he'd be wear a giant candle over his head."

At least he made it no secret he found the whole concept of those costumes ridiculous. Who'd willingly spend the entire day in carnival tights? Venom was a more 'organic' take on a costume, so he knew there was at least a large gap between putting on a costume and wearing your lover over yourself.

**"His webs do not seem like anything symbiotes make."** said Venom, looking at one of the images on the article.

"Told ya. Even if this guy had a symbiote, Jameson would've already dropped the mic on him eating other people."

He heard a growl of disappointment at the back of his head, making him sigh. He missed him as much as his other did, but wouldn't get his hopes up too soon. They'd just arrived, it'd be a bad idea to jump to conclusions this early. It's not like they'd find him that easily when they didn't even spend a week in New York.

* * *

"Peter, are you sure you're okay?"

Normally, food at the cafeteria was a high school student's worst enemy. Yet not only had Peter apparently emptied his tray, it almost looked like he bit a part of it. She looked down to her own food for a few seconds, and MJ found him munching on his lunch like his life depended on it.

"Sure, better than ever." said Peter while his mouth was still full.

She almost felt like giving him her fries, though as terrible as it'd get, she'd rather not witness how he managed to down an entire meal in less than fifteen seconds. He was obviously in denial, this wasn't normal.

He knew his appetite was amplified since he got his spider powers, but this was certainly something, even for him. He didn't even realize what was going on until he spit out a bit of plastic that came with his dessert's wrapping. It almost felt like he was in a trance for a second.

"Hey, Parker!"

_'There it is. Hey, Flash.'_

"I heard you- Wow."

Even if this was Flash, biggest idiot on the planet and his eternal bully, he felt there was a reason he was staring at him with disgust. MJ handing him a tissue was enough to convince him he probably looked like a mess right now.

"I was gonna be more subtle about it, but it's useless now. You look like shit."

"Thanks." sarcastically answered Peter.

For once, Flash let him be. Probably because he thought Peter made a fool of himself enough on his own, otherwise he would've rubbed it in. They both waited until he was gone to talk.

"You know, you could just go to the Nurse's office and get yourself checked out."

"It's nothing, I'm just cold."

"Yeah, your 'cold' also gave you the power to ingest all your food in record timing." said MJ. "Come on, let's get you out of there."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." he said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Just, would be nice if they toned down the heat here. Feels like we're in the desert."

She gave him a weird look. He really must not have been fine, because aside from his face getting red, she didn't feel particularly hot or cold. When someone ate a lot, it usually meant they were in good health, but something was obviously wrong with Peter.

"You don't mind going for a walk then, do you?"

"Yeah, am just. Ugh, so hungry all of a sudden."

"After that?! You sound like a pregnant woman, I swear."

He shot her a look that meant 'rude!', before getting up, wishing he could wipe that smug grin off her face. Considering the supervillain crashing through the roof, maybe that was a bad idea, actually.

* * *

**"Who the hell is that guy?"**

"His name's Shocker, I think. Looks like he got something against high schoolers. Can't blame him, they can be real jerks." said Eddie. "Anyway, wanna introduce New York to its newest vigilante?"

**"Do you even need to ask?"**

In an instant, Venom jumped onto a building near Midtown High School, his clawed hands piercing through concrete with ease as he crawled onto the rooftops. It was about time they got something consistent to eat, that trip had taken an eternity and Eddie didn't let them have any until they left that hotel full of delicious-looking people.

This idiot didn't even look like a real threat, did he? Just a metal arm, running and scaring off children while redecorating the school building's lunch hall with dents here and there. At least it didn't cause ultrasounds or other painful stuff, which meant they'd easily make a light meal out of this. They licked their lips in anticipation, knowing it was their time to shine.

Or perhaps not.

They observed, through the shattered glass window, the red clad superhero swing webs at the idiot's face. So this was Spider-Man, huh? He looked shorter in real life, and his smell definitely resembled a spider's. Eddie wished they didn't have to fight him, or else he might be accused of eating New York's everyday savior.

"Hey there, Shocker! What are you doing around here? Hope you brought your hall pass!"

"Shut up, you little asshole! It's because of you and these other damn kids I'm here!"

"Oh? I don't go to school anymore, but something tells me you weren't one of the kids bullied around here." teased Spider-Man. "Do you have detention? Not sure the principal's gonna like it if you damage school property, he'll call your parents if you keep at it!"

"I'm here because of one of these nerdy little shits stole my old gauntlet! I had to take this ripoff while I was in jail, _in jail!_"

"You sure are a lot more nagging than I remember." said the spider-themed hero, dodging a shock blast. "Stinks to get all your super gadgets taken away, doesn't it?"

Clearly, the guy didn't like being called out for what he did while working under Vulture. Spider-Man had to admit, this interruption was quite welcome, actually. If he stayed there any longer, MJ would've insisted on taking him to the doctor and he would've needed an excuse to run away or go home. 'Shocker came here and scared off everyone' sounded like it'd work, though he had other things to deal with for now.

This wasn't his worst opponent yet, he had time to waste. Throwing some webs on Shocker, he was surprised to see the guy _grab it_ and _yank on it_.

_'Looks like he learned a thing or two after last time we met.'_ he thought, letting go of the web that hit the supervillain right back to his face. _'Or maybe not.' _He grabbed a few plates and threw them on Shocker, who broke them easily enough with his cheap gauntlet. No reward guessing how dangerous he could've been had he gotten his old gauntlet back.

One thing was for sure, he too had to look for it too. Didn't know which one of his schoolmates had it, but he didn't exactly have the time to deal with _another _Shocker, even if this one turned out good or whatnot, better not risk it.

He was about to make another move, when he realized his opponent was looking elsewhere.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

Something told him it was a trap, but he decided to look up anyway. He slightly gasped at the dark figure on the roof.

Eyeing them both was a massive, bulky silhouette with white eyes, not unlike Spider-Man's outfit, a huge mouth and probably more teeth than he could count, with a threateningly long tongue coming out of its mouth.

"That is the ugliest fucking thing I've ever seen!"

The 'monster' roared in Shocker's direction. However, for Spider-Man, time seemed to slow down.

Had he seen this creature before? Why did it look... familiar? Moreover, why didn't his Spider-Sense alert him of its presence, wasn't it a threat? It didn't exactly look friendly, but this was still unexpected. And why did he feel... comfortable looking at it? It was as if seeing this giant monster guy suddenly helped him relax.

Was this part of his sickness, or did this slimy big guy have something to do with it?

He knew whoever this was, they'd go down and attack Shocker soon. Speaking of which, his Spider-Sense finally manifested itself, warning him about the incoming move. Shocker was preparing another one of his punches, taking advantage that the hero was distracted to strike. Time resumed its course, and before he even needed to blink, the criminal's arm was restrained.

Except the hand that blocked Shocker's arm wasn't red and blue. A black arm, a yellow clawed hand, seemingly made out of a slimy material, with none of his usual web patterns present on it, had grabbed Shocker and... twisted his arm, gave him a hard kick and sent him flying through the room, breaking down a few tables.

**"What the?!"** he looked down at himself. **"Is this a new costume?!"**

He could see yellow coming from clawed arms, reminding him of the other creature that was probably still there, resembling oddly stylized gloves. The rest of his spider suit now lacked his spider symbol and webs, it only had a yellow, almost v-shaped, pattern on his chest. He tried to feel his mask and to his surprise, the material over his face had no end to it, as if he was wearing an entire suit shaped specifically for him. It even felt like it was slightly moving.

Then his heartbeat stopped as he reached his face. His hands were over his eyes, yet he could still see. Feeling the rest of his face, he realized that something _else_ had been added to his costume.

He now had four eyes. How was this even possible?! Did Stark give it an upgrade before sending it back to him? This was beyond what he could imagine. Four eyes, four eyes! Or was this a new power that came from his spider powers? But since when could spiders make a superhero costume? And why did he feel so... hungry again?

He now eyed his opponent with a feral instinct, giving Shocker the impression that Spider-Man had been replaced by a wild beast, a predator, instead. Then, unexpectedly, the superhero lunged at him with sharp, shark-like teeth, biting him straight on the arm.

Venom was lucky enough all the children that surrounded the younger symbiote were gone, because they knew that the boy who was Spider-Man not long ago would need not to be bothered. They observed with amazement as the yellow and black symbiote was taking care of what seemed to be his first feast ever, his prey letting out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

_'What did I just do?! I... ate the guy. I ate him. I tore him down in pieces and ate him completely.'_

Spider-Man wasn't thinking as he was now webbing his way far from the school, knowing if word of what he did came out, all of New York would fear him and treat him like a monster. What was this new suit about?! Was it the thing that made him so aggressive today? How could he explain or tell this to anyone without outing himself as a freak or attacking someone he trusted?

Making sure he had gotten far away enough, he took cover behind the chimney of an old factory. It was a bit isolated from the rest of the city, and even if someone was around, they'd have to go all up to get to him or even see what he was doing. He looked at himself.

Nobody ever gave him this costume, he was certain of it. But the sensation it gave him was familiar, as if he already touched something like it a long time ago... But when? And it let his spider webs out, not blocking them. Actually, it even seemed to reinforce them, as he had gotten there faster than he knew he could manage. Though it could've simply been an adrenaline rush.

He tried to tug on his 'glove'. Not only didn't it do anything, but he felt his - no, the suit's - claws pinch his palm hard, as if he was tugging on bare skin. This one was skintight as well, it fit him perfectly and he felt more comfortable in this one than in the others. He knew he still had to remove it, so he tried the mask for size.

He was taken aback as his second pair of eyes actually _hurt_ when he touched them, as if they were real eyes. He didn't know who sent this thing to him, but even if it had extraordinary features, he didn't like what it made him do, what he had done.

He... ate someone else. He killed him, he devoured him and left nothing but a pair of clothes. He had taken his opponent's weapon with him, no way he'd let it fall into the wrong hands like the original version, but he also knew he had taken someone else's life away.

This... this was wrong, he became a superhero to save people, not to kill those he thought to be bad. He was a superhero, not a vigilante, so why in the world did he suddenly gain a taste for human meat? What happened to his powers that made him bloodthirsty all of a sudden? Could it have been that figure he saw at school?

Who was it? No... who were they? For some reason, he knew whoever that was, he didn't see just one person. It was one costume, but something told him there was at least someone else in there. Were they also like him? Trapped in a hungry spider costume that ate people? Though he doubted the spider bite had anything to do with this...

Either other people got bitten and got this costume as well, or something was spreading over New York. Did the other creature know anything about it? Was it the one responsible, or was it another victim? Or maybe he got this all wrong and it was something unrelated.

_'Okay. Can't take this thing off without taking a part of my own body off, got it. Now how do I hide this thing?'_

He looked at his arms and observed the material. It stuck to surfaces even better than his regular costume, and it didn't look like it would dry out or slow down his moves. He didn't know who made it, but whoever thought of it should rethink its features and purpose. If this was a monster suit, it certainly felt like it'd help protecting the city better. It felt lighter on him, his movements felt faster and stronger, and it felt moderately warm on him.

The eating people alive part would have to be corrected, but otherwise, this looked like a revolutionary spider suit. Maybe if he asked Mr. Stark about it, it could be removed or modified. He had to get help with it before going home, otherwise Aunt May would faint as soon as he steps foot into the house.

He was startled as he heard some noise coming by. Looking behind him, the same creature that spied him at school was coming. His Spider-Sense still wasn't tingling, was this creature friend or foe? Did the new suit tinker with his senses, or could he trust the guy? He saw the other figure hang onto a wall, not with webs, but the same slime that made its entire body. Whoever it was, it had more experience than Peter with its powers.

He prepared himself, knowing this could get bloody, especially if he too was feral. Though for a reason he still ignored, he didn't feel like there would be any conflict when the other creature would arrive.

Finally, the big slimy guy landed on the rooftop near him, its - no, their - eyes still fixated on Spider-Man.

**"Who... who are you?"**

The creature growled, as if surprised. He saw its enormous tongue from closer now, and to his own surprise, it... fascinated him? This suit was definitely messing with his mind.

**"You do not... remember us?"**

So he was right, there was more than one person inside that costume. How he knew was still beyond him, but if they asked him if he remembered them, could he really have met them before? How did he know them?

**"I... don't think so?"** answered Spider-Man. **"Have we met before?"**

**"We are Venom. And you are..."**

Spider-Man put his hands over his head. This sounded so familiar, he felt like he heard this before, what tortured him was that he didn't know _when_. Should he answer he was Spider-Man? Or, as crazy as it sounded, Peter Parker? Venom, that was their name, made him feel at ease somehow, despite looking like a kid's nightmare.

**"I'm... I'm not sure." **He felt a tingle of panic as the symbiote (was that what it was? He didn't even know where the name came from) turned its back and started clawing on a wall, ready to leave. **"W-wait!"** he pleaded. **"Hold on!"**

Seemingly not listening, Venom started leaving, apparently displeased by his answer. Was he looking for someone? Peter didn't care, all he knew was that he couldn't let go of him now. He could feel a pain inside his chest as the symbiote kept distancing itself from him.

**"Please wait!"** He didn't know why he was shouting, or what he was saying. **"FATHER!"**

Venom turned around, his words stunning the adult symbiote. It only dawned on him now that he just called them his father.

Father...

Could that be why the suit materialized itself on him? Did he always have it within him? And...

Was Venom truly his parents? He didn't know how but, he was linked to them. It was hard to guess what made it possible, but one thing came to mind as the adult symbiote stared at him.

**"Sleeper. I am Sleeper."**

A toothy grin appeared on Venom's face, as if that was what he was expecting. Peter didn't know where the name came from, but he only needed to look at them to 'remember' something about them. Was this the suit's name, or his?

**"We are Venom, and you are our child."**

**"You're... you're really my father?"**

**"Seventeen years ago, we needed to find someone to protect you and take care of you until we returned. We finally came back into this Earth town, we had to look for you. You're our one and only child, and we are your parents."**

Peter covered his mouth, if the costume had any. He was always curious about who his parents could be but... he felt Venom was saying the truth. There was a feeling of undoubted trust between them, even if it was the first time in 17 years they met again.

He was the child of a symbiote, a creature he didn't know what he could make of, but that he was linked to it in some shape or form. And whatever that link was, it was the reason behind his new outfit, as well as his fever earlier today. And... he ate a guy!

**"Oh my god, I ate** **somebody!"** said Peter. **"Why did I do that?! Is this costume controlling me or-"**

**"If you do not feed on living meat, you'll die."**

**"W-What?!" **Peter, or rather, Sleeper, now looked at his... father. He had to eat people?

**"Symbiotes are forced to feed off living creatures, lest they'll starve and die. You may be mostly human, but if you ever stopped feeding yourself, you'd progressively start consuming your own organs and eat away your body until you die."**

**"I can't eat people! I'm a superhero!"**

**"It has been horrible for me as well, trust me." **said Venom, his voice still echoing but sounding much less monstrous, weirdly enough. **"We only eat really, really bad people, like the man who attacked those school children earlier."**

**"Then why am I only doing this now?! I lived all my life before without having to go all Hannibal Lecter on criminals!"**

**"It usually takes time for young symbiotes to develop their powers, about twice as less time as their symbiote parents." **Venom's voice was back to a deeper one. **"It took me almost 40 years upon being made to have powers on my own, as I was mostly weaker than the rest of my species. My host is however perfect for me, and I believed you'd have your powers since birth. I was visibly mistaken, but you still inherited most of our abilities."**

Sleeper stared at Venom, still shocked about his new predicament. Now he had to hunt others if he didn't want to die? That was messed up! Jameson would definitely get a load of this once he gets footage of him gnawing on some thief's leg as if it was chicken wings. This would _so_ not be useful.

At least Venom only ate bad people... why did he make it sound like it was a good thing?! He was still eating people!

Before he could argue, a bullet was shot near them both (near the three of them?), catching their attention. A helicopter was getting near, he knew they had to fight. Or at least, that's what he believed until Venom ruined that expectation.

**"RUN!"**

**"What? Do you know who this is? I mean, we can fight, right?"**

**"You are still inexperienced, and these guys got shit you don't know about. They've been prepared to do something like this for decades, now go! I'll hold them back while you run."**

**"No! I'm Spider-Man, and I don't want you to leave again! I can fight for myself!"**

**"Sleeper, please."** said Venom, putting his hands on the younger hero's shoulders.

He suddenly felt worry coursing through him, concern. Fear of losing each other, dread and pure anger as well. He guessed Venom was passing his emotions to him, and as annoying as it sounded, something told him it'd be better to comply.

**"Fine."** he sighed, slinging a web away. Some cheekiness also resurfaced despite knowing this wasn't the moment. **"I missed you."**

* * *

Spider-Man stood aghast, Aunt May looking at him with a concerned eye.

"Well..."

She had just come home to find him in his spider costume. She was surprised he kept it for this long if he immediately came back home after stopping that criminal at school, knowing he was usually more discrete about it (he hid from her that he was Spider-Man, wasn't that enough proof?). He refused to come out of his room until she asked him to open the door.

When he did, she swore she could hear him sigh before opening. All she saw was his old red and blue homemade costume... worn over his new one.

"I... was trying out a new style, and I wasn't sure if anyone would like it so..."

"Peter, are you hiding something?"

Peter didn't answer, he was at loss for words. He removed his mask, and while May looked a bit concerned, there was no hint he had blood on his mouth. Or that he still had the symbiote all over his skin like he did a few seconds ago. He tried to cover his new suit with his old one, but miraculously, he didn't need to anymore.

As soon as he agreed to open to Aunt May, it was as if the symbiote disappeared. But it also meant that he looked like a fashion disaster right now.

"Do you have a fever? You look pale." she said, putting her hand over his forehead.

"I... got a bit sick at school, but I feel better now, thanks. Thought I could warm myself up with these old clothes, didn't want to scare you by making you think I brought a superhero or a supervillain home or something."

"You know there's better ways of keeping yourself warm than wearing a superhero costume." she chided, slightly amused at her nephew's reaction. He could still be a little reckless sometimes, he was a teenager after all. "Take those off and put on a sweater, I'm making a chocolate cake tonight. You'll feel better after this."

Peter was about to object, but he knew better. "You know what? Chocolate would be perfect right now." He still had to know how he made the suit disappear and where it was. He hoped he still had appetite after... eating Shocker.

Yeah, no chance he gets over it by next week.

* * *

"About time." sighed Eddie, coming out of an alley.

It was the middle of the night, took them an eternity to get rid of those guys. It was worth it, at least they learned something.

**"We should've stayed with him."**

"I know, it sucks." said Eddie. "We know where he is now, at least."

**"And that he goes to that school."**

"Don't jump to conclusions there, love. He fought that supervillain there before, he had a reason to be there. If he's a student, we'll figure out somehow. Need to get a job first, figure out how to get near Spider-Man and look out for those high-schoolers. Something tells me we'll see him around there a lot."

**"Don't you love who he became?"**

Eddie smiled.

A superhero, eh? He's not one for running in tights, unless you consider a symbiote tights. But their son still chose to use his powers for good. They didn't know where the spider part came from, they didn't remember having that sort of stuff before. Still, he looked pretty dashing in his costume, and if that didn't come from them, then their son (**"Sleeper"**, smugly noted Venom) was pretty amazing on his own.

They dreamed of being together again for so long. Sleeper was Spider-Man, a hero famous in all of New York City. If they could find him, they could train with him and help him face this threat that's been following them for years. They felt bad they wouldn't be able to tell him their identity, knowing their son would refuse not to know where they're hiding.

If one of those other heroes were ever to follow him into Eddie's place, they'd get the bad kind of attention from others. Eddie already didn't like to imagine the kind of things Tony Stark could've done to Spider-Man while they teamed up, aware of his investment in the war the Avengers had several months ago. Had Spider-Man died, they might've never found their boy again, and one rich-ass genius would've been to blame.

They hated this kind of guy, even if Eddie knew he'd get in trouble if he tried the same kind of approach as he did with Carlton Drake. He couldn't come to the Avengers' tower and criticize each and any of the things he disapproved with, even before knowing Sleeper had helped them many times before. However, he knew Venom wouldn't hesitate in sharing his opinion when they'd meet.

It was really awkward knowing their son was a superhero. With superhero friends. And superpowers he used to save the day on daily basis. And would disapprove of his parents' choice of diet. Didn't make them any less proud of who he became.

"Let's party tonight, food's on me."

**"You say that as if someone else could pay for you."**

"You don't want to help our kid with his homework? I won't mind a robber or two for dessert if you're up for it."

His other darkly chuckled at the back of his mind. It was nice knowing even after years of not seeing Sleeper again, their son still managed to bring them a rare joy they'd never tire of.

* * *

**Happy Halloween, y'all!**

**Soooooo, as you'll guess, I had to go with the MCU take on Spidey. The Raimi movies made another Venom's presence sorta awkward, and I haven't familiarized myself with Andrew Garfield's take... so Tom has to take that role for this one.**

**You'll notice some of Peter's symptoms are symptoms Eddie himself had when he caught a... 'parasite'.**

**If you ask, no, Peter won't get a symbiote buddy aside from his dad. Dads. Double-dad. Whatevs.**

**I may or maaaaaaaaaay not put Harry in there, though :p. His USM and other versions have him such a good rich-ass best friend for Pete, I could try to squeeze him in there as Peter's bff (Ned will fight him for the role).**

**Dylan is the name of Eddie (by proxy, Venom as well) and Anne's son in one of the comic universes (not familiar enough with those, #noob), thought it'd be nice for our symbiotic duo to know what to name their kid. You all know Venom would choose an edgy sounding name x3**

**In this case, it's more of an affectionate naming than one of a warrior, thanks to Eddie giving him the 'unmarried interspecies spouse' talk. Symbiote knowledge is also passed down genetically, so it's no surprise Peter remembers his parents more than anyone who sees their parents once at birth and then never again. Human part being predominant means he won't remember everything his parents went through, however some experiences are bound to be relived.**

**Anywho, glad I could update this story, I hope to hear feedback from you guys soon. Cya! (^3^)/**

**Heato, out!**


	3. Greetings

Days had passed since the incident, with neither Venom nor the other suit coming back. Peter had tried to forget about the man he ate, but the encounter was still fresh inside his mind.

So Venom was his parents. Both of them. And he - _they_ ? - were looking for him not long before his new powers showed up, powers that would've been hidden inside his body for all his life. Speaking of which, he noticed how his spider actually resembled the symbiote (or at least many similarities), which at moments made him suspect he had a subconscious inspiration for it, spider bite aside.

It was a mystery which of his powers came from the spider bite and which would be from Venom, and despite his better judgment, he had decided to withhold information from Mr. Stark, his guts telling him it'd be a bad idea somehow. Aside from perhaps freaking out the Avengers by telling them he was now Man-Eating-Spider, he himself hardly knew any reasons why he wouldn't talk about it.

Aunt May didn't know what he did, and he was able to return both the copy and the original gauntlets (although Tiny did beg him to let him keep it), everyone thought Shocker just escaped, but something else worried Peter. Venom told him he'd need to eat on living meat, which either meant he'd need to start looking for wild animals...

Or find other people to eat.

The idea scared him ever since he heard about his strange condition, especially when he knew Venom did the same. He could start looking for farms, go to the countryside and hunt his meals, but that sounded like it'd take a lot of his time. He still had school to go to and was lucky enough the hunger didn't strike back yet.

MJ called to check on him and his aunt reassured her he was sick, albeit he was acting unusual. Peter wished he understood why all of this was dawning on him all at once, though a part of him was aware he couldn't blame Venom for it.

When he first saw Venom, it was as if a part of him that's been asleep for an eternity just woke up, and all of a sudden, new feelings resurfaced. He instantly felt attached to the symbiote, as if there was something linking them together. It was only later that Venom revealed the truth about his origins, but his own behavior still confused him.

He acted like he knew Venom all his life, as if they hadn't been separated for seventeen years or so, and no matter how hard he tried, that feeling wouldn't go away. He guessed that's what being the child of a symbiote could do, though he was also curious about his new abilities.

The suit that manifested itself on him, the 'Sleeper' suit as he dubbed it, gave him four eyes and enhanced his reflexes as well as his webs. His hearing had also been amplified even after the suit disappeared, though this could sometimes prove to be more of a curse than a blessing, as his ears really started to hurt whenever he came near loud speakers or any sound with a high frequency.

He wished he knew more about it, but as soon as it had disappeared, he was unable to call it out or bring it back over his skin, it reminded him of when he first learned to bring his webs out. He'd better not put it on by accident, web fluids were easier to hide than an entire alien creature's skin.

He didn't remember how he was even able to eat Shocker, his best guess was that his symbiote form's mouth somehow morphed over him, even if his mask was in the way. Part of him wanted to keep the suit a secret from the Avengers, the other couldn't wait to show it around and check out his new powers. He'd never know when he'd become Sleeper again, so he at least had to make the most of it.

It was a good thing he was able to find an unfinished building away from everything, seemed whoever was the owner of this place stopped the work midway. He had seen people working there before, near the end of 2017, though he didn't know what project it was. Probably another multiplex that wasn't in order legally, at least the windows allowed him to look at himself and know when he'd change.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused, thinking about Venom. He imagined himself in his dark suit, roaring like a beast, jumping over the roofs like a wild animal ready to shed blood. He growled... or at least tried to as whatever came out of his mouth was neither a growl, nor sounding the least bit threatening.

Opening his eyes, he sighed as he realized he still looked like your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He tried to growl harder, remind himself of what he felt when he first saw Venom, yet it just looked like the pathetic display of Spider-Man mimicking a cat. He inhaled, stuck his chest out, tried to flex while doing it, fully aware of how ridiculous he looked, imitating something that effortlessly was a hundred times scarier, bigger and tougher.

It was hard to believe they were related beyond the mask, and even then, it was just a mask, not what he actually looked like. He shook his hands around, trying to bring out his claws like a cat while also focusing on not letting his webs out. Vulture would've destroyed him on the spot if he saw him move this way and knew he'd take Liz to prom dance, sparing both teenagers the biggest humiliation of their lives.

Did his parents do anything like this to change forms? Or was Venom constantly in his symbiote appearance? He wished he could ask someone for help about how he could put his suit on, though he doubted he'd find the symbiote anywhere nearby.

He then remembered that for some reason, his Spider-Sense didn't work with Venom. Because when said alien creature appeared from behind him by landing on the platform he was standing on, causing a huge dent on the iron ground and nearly making Spider-Man fall back when he saw him arrive in the reflection, he sure would've given anything for a small warning.

* * *

Sleeper reminded Eddie of how he used to be before he met his other. Trying to act like the big guy, failing miserably at it, keep trying no matter how much it wasn't working. Venom then came into his life and while some things got even harder, other things became much, _much_ easier when they were doing it together. They knew raising a baby on the run was hard, raising a superhero teenager would be an interesting challenge.

They've done their research and had a reason to believe the spider-themed hero could have been a student from that school. Midtown was a school specialized in science, Sleeper could've possibly enrolled to see if he could understand his powers as a hybrid, assuming he already had some of them before discovering his latest abilities. Though it was possible his spider-like skills came by virtue of having a symbiote parent, their son may have acquired them through studying (or in the worst case scenario, _being_ studied) there.

The current generation was also particularly useful in its tendency to film everything they see. While Venom's presence would alert many, Spider-Man and plenty of other superheroes were also commonly followed, and while Eddie hadn't been in New York for a while, he kept an eye on that particular place.

Drake's Life Foundation company planned many other labs all over the world. With that project canned thanks to their combined forces, many of them had to be taken down, while others were left unfinished. For an instant, they had feared the worst, thinking remnants of that asshole's gang was there and had tricked Sleeper into working for them, thank goodness it was not the case.

"**Hello, Sleeper.**"

They were amused to see their spawn wasn't prepared to see them again, jumping in surprise and almost letting a scream out. He was still a youngling after all, he'd still have trouble recognizing friend from foe when he wasn't a fully developed symbiote. Thankfully, he was also smart enough to recognize his parents.

"Hey! Don't startle me like that! I would've webbed your face if I didn't know you." said Sleeper, annoyance coming from under the red suit.

"**Apologies, son. You're in a quite risky place to be, you know?**" said Venom. "**You should've picked a better area for training, this one could've been a threat to you.**"

The spider-themed hero was confused. Was there something inside the unfinished building that Venom got in trouble with before?

"Huh? Why's that? It's just an abandoned construction site, there's not even any machines around to get hurt."

"**Not those, the bastard that wanted to build this place would've tried to hurt you.**" At their son's voiced puzzlement, they decided they could elaborate. "**Once when we were separate, a man who wanted to get rid of the world the way it was experimented on symbiotes, ruined our life, turned the entire world against us when we tried to stop him****.**"

Spider-Man listened, curious about who they were talking about. So this would've been some experimentation field or some high-tech research center. Looked like a big thing too, if whoever fought his parents had enough funds to get all this.

"**He, like us, was bonded to a symbiote named Riot. He was a leader, a guy who wanted nothing more than to come to this planet to destroy it and feed everyone to the rest of our kind. We burned them both to the ground before they could try anything, but we still had to take care of some of his leftovers before we could rest.**"

"Wait... you mean, this place was owned by someone who tried to kill you?"

"**And he would've caught you if he was still alive.**"

This sent a slight shudder down Spider-Man's spine. Okay, he did _not_ want to imagine what a fight against two symbiotes looked like. Even if it sounded cool, he pictured a raw carnage where both parties would try to eat each other. Wait, could symbiotes eat other symbiotes?

"**How about we go talk elsewhere, son?**"

With what sounded like a strange mix of embarrassment, relief and frustration, Spider-Man answered.

"Fine, _Dad_."

Regardless of the irony in his voice, his answer made Venom grin, even if it was with a ghastly set of teeth that still didn't creep him out for some reason. He formed a web towards another building, soon followed by the dark symbiote extending a tendril in the same direction.

* * *

"You moved in from San Francisco?"

"**We stayed there for a few years before we had you. Trouble eventually started, so we took the decision to leave and go into hiding. Before, we used to hunt down any bad person we found on the streets.**"

"...such as?"

"**Robbers, amoral thieves, criminals, all sorts of bad people you could imagine. We added undercover stalkers and agents charged to attack us on the menu when we started traveling.**"

"...yay..."

They were both looking over the town from the top of a skyscraper, which, as Spider-Man noted, surprisingly took Venom some time to climb despite him claiming falling from that high wouldn't even leave a scratch on him. He guessed some people were still uncomfortable with going to high places, but it was a bit confusing when he knew they were active way before he was born.

"**What about you, Sleeper?**"

"Well, uh, I lived in Queens all my life, I think. When I was in high school, I got bit by this weird mutant spider from a laboratory during a school trip, and I started having all these weird powers. I could create spider webs, cling onto walls, and I also got immune to most sicknesses. At least up to a few days ago before I saw you again." He didn't know why he said 'again', as he was pretty certain he couldn't remember them when he was a baby. "I just never knew I could turn into... this."

"**It is certainly peculiar that you acquired those traits before unlocking your symbiote powers. How come you were sick when we found you?**"

"I don't know, guess it came with transforming for the first time. I had the feeling you were there and when I finally saw you, I became Sleeper without even realizing it. It was like second nature to me, I don't even know how I took the suit off the first time."

"**Hmm, it seems you do not have a total grasp of your powers yet. We can train you, if you wish.**"

"I... guess?" He had a hunch Venom was expecting him to say yes anyway, but he didn't want to press on the matter. "But, say, can't you tell me who you really are?"

The symbiote hesitated, his question coming out unexpected. With a growl of disappointment, Venom shook his head no.

"**Should you know who we are, you might attract attention to our civilian identity and it could compromise our way of contacting you.**" Seeing the teenager huff, the symbiote's voice switched to a still echoey but less monstrous one, which Peter guessed to be his other parent. "**You're a well-known superhero in this place while we were labeled as a cryptid, even in San Fran. People are more likely to spot you in that suit along with those other heroes you fight with, I wouldn't like those guys to cry wolf whenever they see me. Or you.**"

"Too late for that." The symbiote snorted at his response, as he clearly inherited one of his fathers' humor. "Come on, it wouldn't be that bad if the Avengers knew you, would it?"

"**I don't trust those guys too much. Lost my old job and ruined a lot of relationships because some powerful rich guy who could throw money out of windows and still afford some priceless jets and golden silverware just snapped his finger and got me in trouble.**" growled Venom, his voice still sounding more human but angrier. "**Kinda convenient that most of them are celebrities or were given power because they were born into it, don't you think?**"

"Mr. Stark isn't like that. Okay, yeah, he does have a way of getting what he wants, but that's because he's good at his job and does it to protect us. I know, you probably think the Avengers' civil war doesn't make them heroes, but it's more complicated than you think it is."

"**I got nothing against you trusting them, kiddo. _I _just don't trust them myself.**"

Peter wasn't sure if he liked it better when Venom spoke in 'we' and talked more like a monster. He felt like he was talking to an angry adult instead of a big hulking creature... which his parents both were at the same time.

"Fine, but I can't tell you who I am either in that case. I know them out of the mask and..." he stopped himself, knowing giving any other sensitive information would most likely cause Venom to get angry. He _did_ get in trouble a lot when helping the Avengers. "...I got my reasons too."

"**We'll tell you some other time. For now, were you able to feed yourself while we were gone?**"

"Uhhh, normal human diet or, cannibalistic man diet? Not all spiders bite and I haven't eaten anyone else ever since the school incident."

Venom growled in shock, grabbing Spider-Man by the shoulders.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN STARVING YOURSELF THIS WHOLE TIME?!**" he screamed, his voice reverting to a more monstrous one.

"...not... exactly?" he blurted out. "Look, I ate like I always did before, I am _not_ gonna start eating other humans. I did eat a lot more than usual, but humans were not on the menu. I'm a superhero, not a wild beast."

"**It's more complicated than that, Sleeper. You can't choose not to feed on living meat. You shouldn't even be able to stand as of right now, how are you still in good shape without feeding?**"

"My spider powers give me enhanced regeneration, I sometimes had to skip a lot of meals and it took time until I started feeling uncomfortable." he explained. "Okay, yeah, I did feel weird last time we saw each other, but it hasn't happened again."

"**Hmm, relying on your own resources to sustain yourself wouldn't be a bad idea with your special condition. However, if that's true, it's still only a matter of time before your liver starts suffering from it.**" said Venom. "**If the prospect of killing bothers you this much, we'll bring you your next meal next time we catch up with you.**"

"Um, no thanks."

"**Not an option.**"

Did they seriously have the 'eat your vegetables' argument about human flesh? Peter didn't even see how he'd be able to eat anyone again, whether or not he was acting on instinct (preferably only on instinct). With no suit, he couldn't just bite anyone and be done with it, could he?

"So you were an alien vigilante in San Fran and I became a spider mutant superhero in Queens. I'd say it runs in the family." he joked. "Do we have any other relatives with superpowers?"

"**We did think about giving you a little sibling from times to times. However...**" Venom growled. "**We can't really say we've had the time to conceive anyone else after you. Our life on the run makes it hard to relax and find an appropriate place for mating.**"

"_Gross_!"

Underneath his other, Eddie snorted. Venom still had trouble telling what was and what wasn't appropriate to tell others, they never had this kind of talk before they had Sleeper, mostly because Venom would have no reason to talk to someone else.

"**We also weren't certain if any other spawn would be a symbiote or a half-human like you were, we didn't want to risk another one of our infants to get separated from us.**"

"Huh?" said Spider-Man. "You mean, it's usually not like this?"

"**Symbiotes, bonded or not, are always meant to birth other symbiotes. We, however, had you, and none of your traits appeared until very recently. We've achieved perfect symbiosis, but we do not know if it is unique to us or if other symbiotes would've done the same with the right host.**"

"So, I could've been a symbiote too?" he asked. "Hmm, maybe we could've stayed together if I was..."

He received a light pat from the adult creature. "**Do not worry, we didn't want you to run into trouble with us around. It's our entire responsibility that we couldn't be there to raise you, Sleeper. Human or not, you are and have always been our son.**" reassured Venom.

"Thanks, Dad." he said, unsure. The word rolled around his mouth like he'd never expect it to, at least it sounded less formal than when he called them 'father'. "Um, by the way, can I ask something from you?"

"**Anything.**"

"When we're in public, mind calling me Spider-Man instead? People haven't seen my new look yet, and if I can help it, I'd like it if they didn't associate this mask with man-eating monster."

Venom made a slight sound of discontentment, before nodding. Clearly, having your own child correct you on how to call them in public because they have a reputation to uphold was a frustrating sentiment many other parents would share. Just, maybe not when it involved building hopping and taking down criminals every week.

"**I think it's time for us to leave.**" said Venom, looking at Daily Bugle helicopters coming their way. "**This was helpful, try not to starve yourself this time. Creatures other than humans can help satiate your hunger, try any kind of meat you can find, _Spider-Man_.**"

"Thanks, _Dad_."

As the symbiote was about to leave, he made the same 'rock and roll' sign Spider-Man used. Instantly, a web came from his hand, baffling the red clad superhero.

"I thought that wasn't a thing symbiotes could normally do?!"

"**We all learn new things everyday, and I learned from you.**"

With that said, Spider-Man formed a web in the opposite direction and, with a last look, they parted ways, knowing they'd have to find some other place to talk next time.

* * *

"Umm, Mr. Stark?"

"Busy." said Tony, picking out pieces from his table, organizing some implements he had in mind for his next suit.

"I... need to talk to you about a new superhero in town. It's... actually kind of personal."

Tony turned to face the teenager who almost looked nauseous. What was he so nervous to talk about? If it was personal, was it another girlfriend's dad or classmate that got in possession of highly destructive tech? They didn't want to pick up any more remaining of their fighting gear, still had to wonder where Shocker fled to after escaping and attacking Peter's school.

"Alright. Who's this mysterious new hero you know about?"

"Well... his name is Venom, he comes from San Francisco and... I think I found my family." he spat out.

Tony gave him a confused look. His family? What did he mean by that? He already had May, so could he have been talking about...

"Your family? Do you mean your biological parents?" May told him about how they took care of Peter after his adoptive parents had died when he was younger. "And how does this Venom guy relate to this?"

"...it's, kind of complicated, really. But look, if you see some big symbiote creature that looks like a nightmare edition of my suits, please don't attack him." said Peter. "He might get really mad and I've seen the kinds of things he could do from _real_ close."

He refused to admit he ate Shocker, but telling the Avengers about what Venom was capable of was too dangerous for their own sake.

"Well, I could try and figure out who this mysterious nightmare twin of yours is. Any idea of who he might be?"

"That's another thing I'm gonna have to ask from you and the rest of the Avengers: don't look for who he is like you did to me."

Tony raised a brow, to which Peter frowned.

"I'm serious, I really don't want anyone, _especially not the Avengers_, going after him."

He realized he had growled part of that sentence, but it seemed Tony didn't notice. Actually, Tony didn't really look like he cared for some reason.

"Fine, I'm not trying anything." said Tony.

With that, he just turned around and returned to work, leaving Peter speechless. That... was easy. Like, really easy.

"Wait, you're _not_ going to look for him?"

"You told me not to."

_'Since when does Mr. Stark let stuff like this slide? This is practically out of character for him, how come he didn't even ask me anything more?'_ "Alright, I guess..."

With that, he left. Shooting one last glance at Tony, who didn't even acknowledge him leaving, Peter asked himself what was going on inside the armor-wearing hero's head. Though he didn't notice the slight smell left inside the workshop that wasn't there when he came in...

* * *

"_So, got kicked out of town yet?_"

"Thanks, Anne."

Talking to an ex either was incredibly awkward, or amusing depending on which side of the phone you were on. Anne definitely had fun talking to him again now that she knew he and Venom weren't in trouble, they'd catch up now that he was fully settled in. He however had a hunch she might be mad he didn't call sooner after this...

"_How's it going back to New York?_"

"Drunk guys in alleys, people yelling at each other in public, dead rats at every corner. You know, the usual. It's like San Fran, with less shit all over the ground."

"_Glad to see you haven't changed. How's the new job?_"

"Things haven't really started yet, think I might hire someone for assistance." said Eddie, looking at online announcements. "How about you and the boys?"

"_Dylan's getting into preparatory grade soon and Dan's been nervous about it for weeks. You know how he got after the pregnancy, worried sick about the whole stress I was having from the baby and you two being god-knows-where at the same time._"

"Should've asked if there was anything new, my bad."

He could somehow feel her rolling her eyes at him from the other side of the call. Venom was too.

"_I was tasked to defend a classified case I think you'll like. Remember Sin-Eater?_"

"If you're going to defend him after what happened in this very town, I'll send Vee to eat you up through the phone."

"_I'd like to see you try._" They exchanged a laugh. "_Anyway, what about you? Got anything new while you were on extended honeymoon._"

Eddie paused. This would be it, as in a few seconds, he'd have hell to answer to.

"We found him."

"...who?"

"Sleeper. Venom and I's child." he said. "We. Actually. Found him."

The phone was silent, so he took it away from his ear, mentally telling Venom to brace himself. He didn't know what she was saying, but from the loud ruckus escaping the device, she was probably firing a wave of questions at him.

"_Are you kidding me?!_"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." he said as he was back to listening.

"_Where and how did you find him?!_"

"Dan was right about him, he did get powers growing up. We got a hybrid child to look after now, it's been almost a week since we found him. Sleeper revealed his powers as soon as he saw us while a bunch of people were under a supervillain attack."

"_And who's this kid? __And please don't tell me that's his name._"

"Well, he mostly goes by Spider-Man."

There was a beat before Anne resumed the conversation: "_Spider-Man? Are we talking about the same guy who wears red and gets badmouthed by your old firm's rival on daily basis?_"

"That's the one. The web thing isn't from us, but he formed a second skin and ate a robber the other day."

"_...wow. Eddie Brock, famous reporter, has a kid in a spider costume in New York. Never heard of him eating his opponents though._"

"He's still new to it, we haven't gotten him to properly feed himself yet." said Eddie, scratching the back of his head. "You know how I was the first few months, right?"

"_Don't tell me about it. But what are you going to do now that you know who he is?_"

"Unmask whoever **stands in our way and tries to harm Sleeper**." they answered, Venom momentarily forming over Eddie's face out of anger.

Anne realized they might have to go over parenting 101 to begin with.


End file.
